


Hate Me

by orphan_account



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Face Slapping, Hate Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Slurs, Smoking, Smoking Kink, not for the vanilla of heart, this is gross and i apologize
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:46:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5925616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jerry's ego isn't the only thing to be bruised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hate Me

**Author's Note:**

> so this is ship now. and, well, it brings out every disgusting thing i have in me.

It had been maybe seven months since Rick had had a smoke, as he lost interest in tobacco quickly, but today, something had set off a craving. Likely stress, he thought. Morty had blown their entire mission just as they were so close to getting things done, as per-fucking-usual.  
Rick rummages through the desk drawers of the garage, finally finding a back of Players, five cigs still inside from his last smoking spree. He grabs one of his many fluorescent lighters before shuffling into the living room. He glances around, trying to remember where everyone had gone. Morty had gone to bed early after their failure of a mission, Summer was probably off at some lesbian-undertoned sleepover, and Beth was working overtime, thanks to Jerry’s lazy, unemployed ass, and – oh, speak of the devil. Jerry’s eyes snap over to Rick from his place on the loveseat. “Oh, hey, Rick.” He says, lowering his book to tug a smile.  
“Mhh.” Rick grunts, taking a seat on the couch and turning on the TV, just in time to catch on airing of Carrie on regular cable. Too tired to be picky, Rick lets it play, setting the remote back down. Turning his attention back to the pack, he glides one out of the carton before placing it to hang loosely from his chapped lips, inhaling deeply as he lights it. Jerry immediately begins stuttering in frustration across the room, prompting Rick to roll his eyes. Now angry, Jerry slams his book over onto the chair-side table, standing with his hands on his hips in mock-confidence. Funny how he thought it made him look dominant. “Hey, n-no smoking in the house! Kids live here, you should know better.”  
Rick lets out a low laugh, smoke trailing out in short bursts along with it. “S-sure Jerry, say that like your kids aren’t the ones probably smoking in their rooms anyways.” He huffs, standing up to show dominance. He definitely worked it better than Jerry had. “Besides, what’re you gonna do about it, Jerry?”  
Rick watches with a smirk as he only gets more frustrated, muscles twitching with uncertainty on how to react. He swears that if Jerry weren’t such a pussy, he’d probably hit hi-  
Rick’s thoughts are cut off when Jerry reaches out to smack him hard across the face. Once the shock of being hit dissipates, Rick glares, and he can see the immediate regret on Jerry’s face. Rick backs him up against the wall roughly, intentionally getting into his personal space to make him even more nervous.  
“You’re going to fucking regret that one, Jerry.” Rick spits the words out before slapping him back just as hard using his free hand. Jerry hisses, knowing somewhere that he kind of deserved it. He stares back with half-lidded and confused eyes as Rick inhales sharply from his cigarette, blowing the smoke back into his face, seemingly trying to further bruise his ego. He pants through the smoke, heart beating fast from the adrenaline just now kicking in. Rick raises an eyebrow, before glancing down to notice the tent in the man’s pants. He scoffs, taking another puff before grinning with a sense of gross pride. “Really Jerry? Such a disgusting fuck that you’re gonna get hard over your father-in-law hitting you? Or do you just have such the mentality of a teenage boy that your body reacts like one, too?” Rick’s venom-filled words only fuel the shameful blush on Jerry;s face. There’s quiet for a moment as he catches his breath.  
“ . . . H-Hypocrite.” Jerry mumbles, pushing the boundaries of adrenaline-fueled war.  
Rick quickly strikes him across the face once more, harder this time. Jerry whimpers as Rick leans in closer.  
“If you’re going to act like a bitch, then you’ll be treated as one.”  
Jerry whines, absent-mindedly pressing his hips forward, jumping slightly when Rick’s hands move to roughly take hold of them, digging his nails in whilst smoke trembles from his cigarette and around Jerry’s pant leg. “Feeling confident for once, are we?” he growls.  
For a moment Jerry wonders why he’s doing this, why he’s choosing to push Rick to his limits, and above all, why Rick is indulging him. He clears his mind of all the above as he lifts his thigh to gently nudge between Rick’s legs, earning another growl from being caught off guard. Jerry smiles proudly, his expression wilting when Rick glares back at him.  
“Oh no, you do not get to be that fucking cocky, not after that kind of disrespect.” Rick pauses, almost hesitant, before regaining composure and glaring. “On your fucking knees.”  
“R-Rick, c’mon, this is-“  
“Taboo? I think we’re well past that, Jerry. Now, on your knees.”  
Shakily, Jerry complies, slowly sliding down the wall before shuffling onto his knees, landing at just the perfect position to be fronted with Rick’s crotch. He bites his lip, admiring the outline of his cock through his trousers. Maybe it really was the taboo and stress of the act that fueled them.  
“Enjoying the view, you sick little fuck?”  
Hesitantly, Jerry nods, earning a breathy laugh from the man above him. “G-Good, you’re compliant.” Rick sighs, rocking his hips in a teasing motion. “I’ve never felt desperate enough to even think about doing this kind of thing to you, but I’m angry today, and you make such a good bitch.” Rick laughs, taking one last puff of his cigarette before crushing it out on Jerry’s clothed shoulder. He inhales sharply as the ash burns through his shirt. “Lick your wounds, Jerry. I’m lighting another one.” He smirks, moving back to retrieve the carton before coming back with a newly lit smoke.  
“Where were we? Ahh, right.” Rick pauses, hand moving to take hold of Jerry’s chin, turning his face up at a straining angle. “Look at me when I speak to you.” Jerry’s cock twitches at the rough command. He withdraws his hand, a pleased smile stretching across his face when Jerry continues looking up at him with his eager puppy dog eyes.  
“Shirt, off.” He commands, patiently waiting for the other to comply. Jerry quickly tugs his shirt up over his head, tossing it to the side before looking back up at Rick expectantly. Self-consciousness washes over him like a tidal wave as he feels Rick’s eyes inspecting his body. “Heh, I’d say this was a nice body if I didn’t know it belonged to a freak like you.” Rick mumbles, giving a kick to Jerry’s pudgy stomach. Jerry barely has time to recognize the dull pain in his gut before Rick is throwing more orders at him.  
“This isn’t about you, though. Be a good bitch and undo my belt for me.” He says calmly, shrugging his lab coat off of his shoulders, followed by his cyan shirt.  
Jerry eagerly follows the command, reaching to fumble with his belt. His pants slide down fairly easy, giving Jerry a better view of Rick’s cock through his boxer briefs. He takes a moment to marvel at the faint blue happy trail running over his lower gut.  
“Good.” Rick taps the line of ash off into the carpet, much to Jerry’s dismay. Beth would kill him for that . . . though, then again, it wasn’t nearly as nasty as what he was currently indulging in. “Keep going.”  
Nervous, Jerry lifts a shaky hand to press his palm against the outline of Rick’s base. He’s disappointed at the lack of any reaction, but it only prompts him to try harder. Still, no matter the amount of determination Jerry had to get a reaction out of the man, he knew he had absolutely no experience handling men other than himself. Of course, he’d had fleeting thoughts of Garry from time to time, but often those came off as more vanilla than what Jerry was currently going for. Or rather, than what Rick would allow.  
Taking a deep breath, he moves to completely pull down his boxer briefs, and his eyes immediately widen. His eyes travel between the man’s pretty blue trail, to his ragged, bony hips, before finally stopping to admire the size of his dick. All Jerry can manage is a whimper as a wave of heat washes over him. Rick giggles above him.  
“Heh, now, I want you to show me how much of a fucking slut you are, Jerry. No biting, or I’ll smack you so hard your mother will feel it.” Jerry hesitates, biting his lip anxiously. This only prompts another giggle out of Rick, who removes his cigarette from his lips to hold it down to Jerry, waiting for him to take a puff as well. “C’mon, I know you can do it.” The statement would usually be one of encouragement, but the way it slips past Rick’s lips, it’s like a mockery.  
Jerry was never much of a smoker, but the way he quickly glides up to smoke from Rick’s hand would indicate otherwise. He shuts his eyes as he tries to keep from coughing, before finally blowing the smoke out over Rick’s belly. Rick smirks, tangling his free hand into Jerry’s hair to tug him forward slightly. Licking his lips, Jerry wraps his right hand firmly around the base of Rick’s cock, placing the other on Rick’s thigh to steady himself. Leaning forward, he runs his tongue gently over the tip, finally earning a shaky breath from the man above him. Now more proud for getting a response, Jerry wraps his lips over his teeth, gently pushing forward to take the tip into his mouth, bobbing back lightly as he continues down the shaft. The hand in his hair tightens, and he can hear Rick mumbling things above him in a shaky breath, though he can’t make them out. He pushes the limits of his comfort level when he finally gets his mouth over half of Rick’s cock. Not wanting to fuck up now, he moves back to work with what he could manage. It’s when he runs his tongue over the underside of his dick that Rick bucks his hips forward, humming in a pleased tone.  
“Mhhm, never thought I’d say this, b-but . . I think you finally found something y-you’re good at, aheh,” Rick bites his lip, removing his hand from Jerry’s hair, placing his smoke to hang loose from his lips before grabbing hold of Jerry’s arms, pulling them back to remove any sense of control that the man had found. He looks down with half-lidded eyes, admiring the view of Jerry’s red face now pressed against his pubic mound, cock resting across his cheek.  
“I don’t remember telling you to stop.” Rick teases. He shivers as Jerry drags his tongue across his hip. He gives a slight jerk to the man’s arms, reminding him to get back to work.  
Leaning back as far as Rick’s grip would allow him, he begins to take Rick into his mouth once more, Rick pulling him further down his cock, soaking up the sight of Jerry crying with his dick shoved down his throat.  
“Hhah, who would’ve guessed Beth had married such a fucking cockslut, hmm?” Rick manages through pants, pushing forward into Jerry’s mouth with small, gentle thrusts. He stops when he hits the back of his throat, holding himself there as he feels himself getting closer to the edge. “What a pudgy little whore, lips so swollen from being wrapped around me. Ahh-ffuck,” he shivers, pulling his hips back slightly so as to not have him choke on his cum. Jerry whimpers around him as Rick finishes in his mouth, pulling out seconds later. Panting, Rick leans down to roughly take hold of Jerry’s face.  
“Keep it in your mouth.” He growls roughly, taking a deep puff of his smoke, huffing it back. Pleased with Jerry’s compliance, Rick abruptly leans forward to crash his lips onto Jerry’s, passing smoke and cum across each other’s tongues in an open-mouthed kiss. Rick leans back, tongue sticking out obscenely as a string of spit and cum snaps between them. Rick laughs.  
“Good boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave prompts/kinks in my inbox at vanillu-script.tumblr.com


End file.
